I am Born New
by SunInHerSmile
Summary: Hurt by her friends and love, she moves to a new country. Will parts of her now lost destiny reenact themselves in a modern way?
1. Chapter 1

_**I promise I will get back to "When I Foreverly Leave" as soon as I can figure out where to take it. By the way, if you have any suggestions for WIFL, feel free to share them! Here now is another story of Serena leaving Japan, this time for Jolly Ole' England. Guess who she meets there?**_

_**I do not own anything to do with Sailor Moon, British Airways, or the poem featured at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

Sitting on British Airways Flight #6 from Tokyo to London as it taxied onto the runway, Serena Tuskino let out a sigh of relief. She had done it; she had managed to leave Tokyo without much fanfare. There had been no massive amounts of crying on either her part or her family, and none of the Scouts or Darien had blown up at her for abandoning them. Of course, the Scouts were only now becoming aware of her departure through a letter she had had her brother take over to the temple once her family had left the airport. 

So what had caused this childish girl to take the ultimate adult step of leaving home for a new country? It had all started when she arrived late to a meeting of the Scouts. It wasn't her fault that that old woman had tripped over the bottle on the sidewalk. Serena couldn't have just left her lying there, could she? She had tried to explain the situation to all of them, but they wouldn't have it. Raye had berated her, calling her an airhead with no priorities. Lita had suggested that she made the whole affair up, covering up for a loss of time caused by gorging herself out on candies at the arcade. Ami had just shook her head, saying something about studying and Serena's bad habits, for the meeting had actually been supposed to be a glorified study session. Mina hadn't said anything, but her lack of words had been more then made up for by Luna and Artemis. But what had hurt the worst was the cool look from Darien, the man who was supposed to love her unconditionally had acted anything but.

Serena could remember the way her body had become unbelievably hot. Her heart had started beating at an uncontrollable rate. She had simply stared in horror at all of her supposed friends, before casting aside all her Scout paraphernalia and running away from the Temple.

She had spent the next week either in her room, or at school. None of the girls had bothered her, and Luna had been staying over with Mina and Artemis. It was during this time that she began to feel a diminishing in her powers, as if they were slowly fading away. In her troubled state, she really didn't care much, thinking a lack of powers and responsibilities would be a good thing for her. She wondered if the girls and Darien were experiencing the same feelings, but she certainly wasn't going to ask them.

It was during this time that Serena's teacher had come to her about an opportunity. It seemed that a study-abroad program had been interested in students with limited abilities in English to test an immersion program on. The idea was to take students to London, and have them attend classes in Japanese, as well as sessions filled with English. It was a program that Serena's teacher thought she would be good in, thinking that a more structured environment with fewer distractions would be a great help in Serena's education.

In a normal situation, Serena would have balked at the suggestion, not wanting to leave her family and friends. However, she wasn't in a normal situation, and within hours of finding out about the program, she had told her parents she wanted to do it. At first they were hesitant, thinking it was a choice that she was making in the heat of the moment. She convinced them otherwise, in a moment of uncharacteristic maturity and wisdom, that it was something she really thought would be good for her. Although it broke their hearts to do it, they agreed to let her go.

The decision set a whirlwind of events into action. Instead of sitting in regular classes, Serena attended classes getting her ready for going to London. She was bombarded with information about the English culture, and found herself learning English surprisingly well. While the classes only lasted two weeks, as that was how long she had before leaving, she managed to grasp a great deal of information and felt confident that the transition would not be that hard.

Focusing on schoolwork and packing, she never noticed the Scouts and Darien stopping by her house once a day, sometimes knocking, sometimes just looking at the house. Her parents and Sammy knew that they were to blame for Serena's vastly different attitude, and while they were somewhat grateful for the turn towards the responsible in her, they were more upset with the loss of vibrancy it caused her. Needless to say, they never let them in.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for Serena to go. The morning of October 1st saw Serena and her family packed up their car and head to Narita International Airport. Once there, the tearful goodbyes were shared, and then Serena boarded the plane where she found herself now.

As the plane took off, Serena began to think of a poem that one of her classmates had said out loud in class before they left.

_Today I step into a new world,  
old memories to you I bid farewell.  
Today I come out of my shell,  
hidden pain and dismal thoughts farewell.  
Today a fresh hope I have felt,  
to you unfulfilled dreams farewell.  
Today I am born new you can tell,  
my past to you I bid farewell. _

-joana bluementhal

She really was bidding farewell to a lot in her life, but at the same time she felt that she was welcoming a great deal as well. As Japan got smaller and the horizon got bigger, she leaned back in her seat and put on her headphones. Drifting to sleep, she was lulled by the sounds of her "Learn English Fast" mp3 and the regular noise of the airplane.

* * *

_**Okay, I used a poem again… sue me. I love this poem and it will really play a great deal in Serena's story. Little homework for you guys, who has a birthday nine days before Serena's? Find out the individual, and give me your thoughts on this being the new man in her life. Just remember, it won't be the EXACT person, but a fictional character based on him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Before we begin this story, I feel that it is important for you all to know about the fictional British Royal Family I created for this story that will prove to be quite important in this tale. In order to make it a bit less boring, the information is being presented to you as a research paper written by Serena for one of her classes. Not only do I want you to learn about this new history, but I wanted to be able to show you how far Serena has come since she left Tokyo. This paper is probably written about 3 years after she moved to London. I will go into her time line for the story in the next chapter._

_At the bottom in bold, right before my ending notes, you'll see a bit from Serena's professor._

_It goes without saying that I don't own Sailor Moon, just this crazy fake family I've created.  
_

_

* * *

_

Excerpts from The House of Windsor: A Slight Deconstruction by Serena Tsukino

His Highness Prince Alfred Charles Arthur David of York was born on 15th July 1895 at Sandringham to His Royal Highness The Prince George, Duke of York and Her Royal Highness The Duchess of York, the former Princess Mary of Teck. He was their only child to survive past infancy. Growing up he expressed a fondness for clocks and collected them from an early age, leaving a large collection upon his death.

...

...and it was noted by subsequent tutors that the young Prince had a stubborn will and was prone to obsessing over things and tasks. This obsessive personality proved not to be limited to inanimate objects in December of 1918 when then 23 year old Prince of Wales met 17 year old Lady Charlotte Bercow at a Christmas party held by her father, the 5th Earl of Boston. In letters written the following day to friends, the Prince said that he had met "the most beautiful girl in the world" and knew that she was the one destined to be his wife, come hell or high-water. The intensity of his affection, as well as the idea of the pressures associated with being his wife are thought to be what kept the young Lady Charlotte from accepting two different marriage proposals in 1920. However the Prince refused to accept no for an answer, and during a goodwill trip to Australia in late 1920, he would send her daily letters or gifts, ending each with a proposal. Upon his return to England she accepted and the two were married at Westminster Abbey on 9th September 1921. The new Princess of Wales was an immediate hit with the British people, most of them exceptionally pleased by the fact she wasn't the traditional foreign royalty that princes tended to marry.

...

On 12 February 1924 The Princess Of Wales gave birth to the couple's first son, His Royal Highness Prince Richard Joseph Gabriel David. While he was trusted to a nanny at times, The Princess was keen on being an active mother. On 5 June 1929 The Princess gave birth to another son, His Royal Highness Prince James Albert William Charles. At this point both the Prince and the Princess were taking on increasing amounts of royal duties due to the failing health of the King, and therefore a governess by the name of Laura Nightingale was called in for the children.

...

After years of declining health, George V died on 20th January 1936. It would later be revealed that his death was accelerated by a lethal injection of cocaine and morphine given to him by his physician Lord Dawson of Penn. The Prince of Wales ascended to the throne as Alfred I. Prince Richard immediately became The Duke of Cornwall and Rothesay, however his father did not create him Prince of Wales until his birthday of that year. The new King and Queen proved to be very popular, especially during WWII where they refused to leave London during the Blitz. The Queen was especially liked due to her insistence on less formality and her ability to connect well with the public.

...

One of Richard's defining features is the sense of humor that he inherited from his mother. It was this sense of humor that endeared him to The Honorable Rose Nellie Lawrence, daughter of Viscount Preston. The two first met in 1944 when Richard visited the family estate as a guest of her brother on his birthday. It was wildly known that Mitchell, her brother, was terrified of clowns, and the Prince decided that a good scare was needed for Mitchell's birthday. As the story goes Richard put on a red nose and wig and decided to wait in an alcove just before Mitchell's bedroom until he came to bed. Mitchell was notorious for keeping a strict schedule, which the Prince was relying on for his trick. Unfortunately that night Mitchell fell asleep in the study, the warmest and most well let room in the house due to the Viscount's insistence on very strict conservation methods during the war, and it was Rose who passed the Prince, carrying a torch as she made her way to bed. The Prince jumped out, and was promptly stunned by Rose throwing the metal torch at his head in fright. Once she realized that it wasn't some intruder but the future King of England, she immediately tended to his injury and the couple was born.

...

...and their wedding on 11 June 1949 was a national affair, a cause for massive celebration in the dark times of the post-war UK. Westminster Abbey was once again the sight of the royal wedding, and the BBC was there to capture it all and broadcast it throughout the Empire.

...

Their first child, His Royal Highness Prince Edward Thomas Alexander Frederick was born on 23 March 1951. Unlike any other heir to the throne, Edward attended school instead of having private tutors from the age of 9 on. From an early age he showed a fascination with aviation, which translated to him undertaking a career with the Royal Air Force after attending Cambridge and having a stint in the Navy. When he finally retired, he became qualified as a pilot.

The Princess of Wales gave birth to another son, His Royal Highness Prince Peter John David Louis on 16 April 1954. The young Prince was noted for his remarkably calm nature, one that he has maintained to this day. It is said he hardly ever cried as a child, and very rarely, if ever, yells. He too followed the precedent set by his brother and attended school instead of private tutoring. While he did well in school he did not attend university, instead choosing to enroll at Royal Military Academy Sandhurst.

The couple's final child was a daughter, the first to be born to an heir to the throne in almost a century. Her Royal Highness Princess Jane Elizabeth Caroline Kelly was born on 27 September 1960 and proved to be quite a handful as a child. She was spoiled by her parents and grandparents as much as they could, and was allowed to remain privately tutored until the age of 13, before being sent to the boarding school her mother had attended. Boarding school proved to be a sobering place for her, as her spoiled nature was not indulged by the teachers and she left school much more level headed then when she entered.

...

The death of King Alfred I on 27 July 1965 came as a shock not only to the nation, but to those closest to him as well. The King had not been ill leading up to the day, in fact he had been discussing just how well he was feeling hours before he suffered a fatal heart attack. The new King Richard IV was on the continent at the time, and rushed back to England once he was told the news. His mother, following her husband's death, began being styled as Her Majesty Queen Charlotte, and entered into a period of deep mourning that would last for over two years. During this time she became increasing focused on her grandchildren, and became close to the new Prince of Wales, Prince Edward.

...

The 1970s proved to be an eventful decade for the monarchy, and saw King Richard dealing with a number of issues in order to keep the institution relevant. One of the first major events to deal with occurred early in the decade, as the marriage of his brother, The Duke of York began to collapse under the pressure of media reports of infidelity on both sides. The divorce in 1974 was a defining moment for the family, as it started to show cracks in its facade. An ever-growing media, thirsty for details about the private lives of the royals was another unknown the King had to navigate his family though, helped as always by his wife.

...

While the 1970s might have been a stressful time, the 1980s appeared to be a more happy one for the family, as it saw all of the King and Queen's children marry. However, what was really going on proved to be slightly less than a fairy tale. The first to marry was The Prince of Wales on 23 August 1980. His wife was the daughter of the 9th Earl Bartlet, Lady Rebecca Anne Bartlet. She was 9 years his junior, and had only been dating the Prince for 6 months when he proposed, once he had received approval from his former girlfriend and future mistress Heather Fitzwallace. While most in the family simply overlooked the ill-matching of the pair and the influence of Mrs. Fitzwallace, Queen Charlotte did not. The Prince of Wales was close to his Grandmother, as previously noted, and took her disapproval to heart, but the better angels of his nature were drowned out by growing pressure to produce an heir and the idea, given to him by Heather, that the young girl would be docile and easily swayed.

Rebecca proved them wrong, however, as under her sweet exterior was actually a rather cunning woman who knew how to work the public and the press to her advantage; a fact she demonstrated quite quickly after the wedding, giving birth to their first son Prince Nicholas Frederick Andrew Christian on 17 August 1981, just shy of the couple's first anniversary. She immersed herself in being the best mother she could, seemingly being the most affection royal mother the public had seen. Edward, while a good father, was not as hands on as Rebecca, something the media seemed to latch onto, annoying him to no end. The twosome were known to fight very loudly when their son was not around, and by 1983 The Prince of Wales was seeing Heather Fitzwallace again, a fact Rebecca was aware of and reportedly used to her advantage when she wanted to get her way. Knowing all of this, the family was shocked when the Princess became pregnant again in 1984 and gave birth to Prince David John Thomas Joseph on 21 October. The Prince of Wales reportedly told a curious friend that David was the product of the aftermath to a huge row the couple had over Mrs. Fitzwallace. All of this, however, was amazingly kept from the public, and The Prince and Princess of Wales did a fantastically convincing job of acting like a very happily married couple. They were both completely against divorce, no matter how unhappy they might be in private.

The next to marry was Princess Jane on 7 November 1984 to an army friend of her brothers, Nigel Cole. She had met him when she was only 14 years old, but had immediately decided that he was the one she would marry, a fact well liked by his social-climbing mother. Luckily Nigel reciprocated the Princess' feelings. Upon their marriage, the King conferred on Nigel the title of Earl of Athlone, so to make sure their future children would carry a title, as the children of the daughter of the King were not entitled to share their mother's title of Princess of the United Kingdom. The couple had two children, Thomas Alistair James Paul Cole, Viscount Trematon born 1 October 1985 and Lady Emma Elizabeth Daisy Marie Cole born 25 April 1990.

The marriage of Prince Peter was a long time in coming. By the time he wed on 29 April 1987, the press was seriously beginning to question his sexuality. In truth the Prince was simply dedicated to his career in the military, and was not keen to jump into marriage with just anyone, especially after seeing the example set by his brother. He had, however, been seeing Andrea Ward since the early part of the decade, so when he finally proposed he was quite confident in his selection. On the day of their wedding Prince Peter was created the Duke of Sussex, and following the wedding Andrea was styled as Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Sussex. The couple very quickly has two children, Prince Antony Gabriel Arthur Michael born 16 February 1989 and Prince Robert George Oliver Louis on 15 June 1990.

...

On 1 November 1996, Her Majesty Queen Charlotte passed away peacefully in her sleep at the age of 95. She had carried out a full schedule of royal duties right up till a few months before her death, and had remained one of the most popular royals. Her death, while expected, was still hard on the family, as they had come to rely on her steadying presence, and none took it harder than The Prince of Wales. However, what was an event of sadness proved to be a turning point for the Prince. Leading up to her death, as if she knew her time was coming, Queen Charlotte had been increasingly pressuring her grandson to stop his still continuing affair with the now divorced Ms. Fitzwallace and repair his marriage. Over the years the Prince and Princess had developed an understanding between them, and while they each had affairs, they agreed to remain dedicated to their children and to act civil towards one another. This agreement had remarkably developed into a genuine affection, and Queen Charlotte firmly believed they would be able to come back together and form a happy couple overtime, and would one day be a very capable ruling pair. Shortly after his Grandmother was laid to rest, Edward ended his affair and moved to reconcile with his wife, something she gladly accepted as she has truly entered the marriage with feelings for him. Their new found happiness was cemented in 1998 when Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia Eleanor Charlotte Jane was born on 2 August, what would have been her Great-Grandmother's 97th birthday.

...

30 January 2003 proved to be the darkest day for the House of Windsor when a small airplane being flown by the Prince of Wales crashed in high winds over the English Channel, killing him and his co-pilot instantly. His death shocked the world, and led to an outpouring of grief by the British people for the Prince they had truly started to see as a capable future monarch, loving husband, and devoted father. His wife, now styled as Her Royal Highness The Dowager Princess of Wales, was cited throughout the press for her remarkable composure, however, in private she reportedly locked herself away for a week following his funeral, only allowing her children to see her. It's thought that she might have continued on that way had the King, not handling the death of his eldest son as well as was thought, barged into the room and forced her out.

...

While the King and Queen are showing no signs of slowing down, attention is starting to shift to the younger generation, especially the heir apparent to the throne Prince Nicholas. Having recently graduated from his father's alma mater of Cambridge, he is now training with the Royal Navy, and has said publicly that he will spend time with the RAF, knowing that no matter what, his Father would have wanted him to fly as well.

**Serena,**

**Excellent job on the paper. Very factually researched and a good read. However, I have deducted a few points for the slightly tabloid-like tone and information it had at times. Once again, I am impressed by your ever increasing grasp of the language.**

**FINAL GRADE- 91%**

* * *

_As I have said before in my other Sailor Moon work, When I Foreverly Leave (which I hope you will check out if you haven't already), I am a big fan of letting you all have a say in my stories. Therefore I have put together a number of polls that will affect both stories. The following are polls that I mentioned before, but I've had to do a bit of tweaking to, so most of them have been reset and you can vote again. The links are as followed, just copy, paste, and remove the spaces!_

_tiny . cc / rj1se_

_tiny . cc / lqla0_

_tiny . cc / z1fva_

_tiny . cc / o2bax_

_If you're having any trouble with the links, they're in my profile... which you should be checking out anyway since it's got a bunch of fun stuff for both stories._

_I really want to see what you all think, so I'll be waiting to update both stories until I get some feedback, since right now I'm at a point where I really need to hear it! _

_As always, us fanfic writers get nothing in return except your reviews, so please let me know what you think. _

_Also, if there is anyone that is from England and would be willing to help me get the accent/slang right, please let me know!_


End file.
